2 Become 1
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevin recounts he and Whitney's wedding day don't get it twisted all you naysayers!
1. 2 Become 1

Author's Notes: Okay here we go again, another Kevney fic so I hope you all enjoy it. I started the story around 6pm and just finished it at midnight. Towards the end it is kinda rushed but that is because my eyes are falling asleep. Thank you all for your love and support of my stories.

Referenced Lyrics From- 2 Become 1- Spice Girls, Trip To Your Heart- Britney Spears, and My Love- Justin Timberlake Shhh don't tell :)

* * *

Kevin recounts he and Whitney's wedding day- Warning- This is in Kevney Universe people not to be taken seriously for all you debbie downers!

* * *

Summertime 1994

There was much to be thankful for today, thankful that the sun was shinning brightly because the weatherman said that there was gonna be a few showers, thankful for the huge white tents above everyone and the fans keeping the guest all cool (not to mention the paparazzi away), thankful that no one is drunk yet, and that the woman he was to be marrying hasn't gotten cold feet yet, as far as he knew.

Kevin was waiting nervously in one of the rooms in his mansion with his groomsman. The guys were having a few laughs and passing around the bourbon in a gold flask. One of the guys offered Kevin a swig but he refused it. He wanted to stay focused but being nervous made it kinda hard, he had to loosen up a bit before he hit the alter.

Kevin's father was off to the side talking with someone when he glanced over to his son pacing a little on the other side of the room. He did look worried and was even sweating a little bit. He went over to try and keep his son calm.

"Why can't you relax this isn't your first time" his father said

"It's that obvious" he said coming out of his own thoughts

"Yes son I can see the beads of sweat on your face" his father handed him a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat "What's the matter son?" he asked

"I guess I am excited and nervous at the same time! I've been anticipating this moment since she said yes I will" Kevin told him

"I know son, I was like this on your mother and I wedding day but everything will be fine, don't worry"

"What if she thinks she is making a mistake by marrying me?"

"She wouldn't have said yes in the first place then. You two love each other and that is no mistake!"

Talking to his father had calmed him down immensely, though some thoughts in the back of his mind were putting pressure on his heart.

Whitney was looking at herself in the mirror of a much bigger room. Her long beautiful wedding dress shaped her body so well and man her bridal shoes were just lovely and matched her flower bouquet. Whitney was going to be walking down the aisle for the second and hopefully last time. Her first wedding was back in 1992 when she decided to marry the bad boy of r&b. That obviously didn't turn out well because she left him at the alter even though she was a couple of weeks pregnant. She learned a lot from that relationship and after many heartbreaks and headaches it was time to move on. Now she was back and ready to do it again but this time she was determined to walk down that aisle and never look back. She was nervous wreck, worse than Kevin right now.

"You look great baby" Whitney's mother said from behind coming from into the room

"You think so?" she asked her mother

"Are you crazy? Your gorgeous!"

"I hope he likes it"

"He'll love it just like he loves you. He will rip it off though once you two are alone" she said smiling

"Oh I know, he kept calling me all night from his bachelor party. Instead of enjoying his last night of freedom, he was interested in telling me all the things he has planned out for our life together."

"And I am sure it's quite a bit. I'm so happy you've found someone to love you like you should be. None of the previous guys you have brought home has measured up to him at all!"

"I'm happy too momma! I love him so much but I am a little nervous"

"About what sweetheart?"

"I don't know, what if he realizes that he made a mistake marrying me later down the line or what if he is thinking about that now?"

"What do you mean honey?" Her mother sat down in a chair next to the mirror

"What if being married to me is not all it's cracked up to be. I've never been married before and he has, he knows the drill I don't know how to be a wife"

"It will come natural just trust me and Kevin has waited so long for you, he is not backing down"

"I hope your right mom"

"Whitney stop second guessing everything, he loves you"

Whitney knew her mother was right but she would still be worried

Kevin had decided to mingle for a few minutes with his groomsmen. His nervousness was still there so he decided to have a sip of whatever was in the flask.

"There you go Kev, drink it all up!" one of the men told him. Kevin smiled after downing the almost empty container

"We have a little more if your that tense" another said. Kevin thought about it and he took two more sips. He felt himself getting loose as the boys cheered him on

It was time for the wedding to start and Kevin was making his way down the aisle. It was a small wedding just for family and friends of them both. But they had other guest too who insisted on hovering in helicopters above the grounds of Kevin's house. Whitney's first 'would be' wedding was back in Jersey at her estate, so they agreed to have their wedding on one of Kevin's private properties this time. As Kevin stood their in front of the alter smiling ear to ear buzzing from the alcohol, he looked around the tent. Everyone was either talking amongst each other or looking at him. His mother was front and center snapping away with her camera he and Whitney bought her for Christmas. His mother loved Whitney, not just because she noticed the attraction between them at the Bodyguard premier but because she could also belt out a note like no other. Whitney was also a Christian woman which also scored extra points with her. His father also loved him some Whitney and at one point he and Kevin would joke that his dad could steal Whitney away from him. And his parents loved little BK, they adored the little child who Kevin thought of as his own. Kevin couldn't wait to start a family with Whit, they both wanted at least 3 children between them. Tonight he wanted to get started on that!

As the music started to cue up the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to walk down the aisle. He and Whitney's wedding colors were blue and purple. Blue being his favorite and purple, like her other wedding was hers. The guys wore royal purple ties to go along with their black tux and the bridesmaids wore dark blue cocktail dresses designed by Whitney herself. Everyone was looking great and were excited. The flower girl was one of his daughter's and the ring barrier was Whitney's nephew. Little BK had on a white princess like dress with a cute tiara somewhat similar to her mom. The little one year old walked with Kevin's eldest daughter and his only son, gracing everyone with her presence. After his brother and the bride's maid of honor and best friend made their way down the aisle it was time for the one person everyone had been waiting for.

She stood their holding her father's hand, praying to God for whatever she needed from him. Only God could let her know that everything was going to be alright. First she thanked him for getting her here and for making her finally see that Kevin was the right man to take care of her heart. She was putting her complete trust and faith into this man just like she had done with the Lord himself. She also needed another man's conformation before she sealed her fate. She looked up to her daddy as he was waiting for their cue and asked him a question.

"Daddy" she said

"Yes Nippy" he said back. Nippy, she loved her nickname he gave to her when she was just a little tot. A name he called her when she was happy, sad, made him proud, and when he was mad that she brought someone who was anything but a man home to meet him. Now she was going to be someone else's Nippy. He looked over to his daughter who was shaking just a little. Today John was proud of his Nippy.

"Can you believe it? It's me and Kevin" she said smiling

"Oh I can believe it, I knew it would happen. In time I knew"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How do you feel about giving your only daughter away? It can't be like the first time"

"This time around I am confident that you'll be in good hands"

"I think I will be daddy"

"And I actually like Kevin so I wasn't trying to come up with a plan to sabotage your wedding like the first one" he said starting to laugh

Whitney was beginning to laugh too until she realized what he had just said "Wait What?" she said

"Oh look that's our cue" her father said changing the subject. John had tried to ruin Whitney's first wedding to that bastard , but Whitney had managed to do that herself.

Whitney linked her arm with her father's still thinking about his revelation until she locked eyes with her very soon to be husband.

Kevin immediately started to focus on the sight before him. She was so beautiful. Oh what a sight Whitney was for him. There was something about this moment that told him he would love her forever.

**_CANDLE LIGHT AND SOUL FOREVER, A DREAM OF YOU AND ME TOGETHER. SAY YOU BELIEVE IT. SAY YOU BELIEVE IT_**

As she walked down the aisle people were witnessing history in the making. Two of the most powerful people in the entertainment industry were coming together and were going to change the world forever. Whitney couldn't believe it she and Kevin were finally here, doing the damn thing after three years of trying to hold on. All the obstacles they had to go through and the strain it had put on each others hearts. They were going to take the oath and had never given up on their love.

_**FREE YOUR MIND OF DOUBT AND DANGER. BE FOR REAL DON'T BE A STRANGER, WE CAN ACHIEVE IT, WE CAN ACHIEVE IT**_

As she and her father came closer Kevin could feel the relief flooding through his body. His mind was no longer clouded with doubt. After all the woman he loved was right in front of him and when ever she was in his presence all his worries went away, and that was the same way with him. Kevin made her life so much better, along with her daughter it was paradise.

**_COME A LITTLE BIT CLOSER BABY, GET IT ON, GET IT ON. CAUSE TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WHEN TWO BECOME ONE_**

She finally made it do him and John with no reluctance handed over his daughter to a man that he trusted and knew had his daughter's happiness in mind. The whole time Whitney and Kevin stared into each other's eyes, looking at their souls.

_**I NEED SOME LOVE LIKE I NEVER NEEDED LOVE BEFORE, WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YA BABY. I HAD A LITTLE LOVE NOW I'M BACK FOR MORE, WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YA BABY. SET YOUR SPIRIT FREE IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BE**_

As the pastor started to speak the couple tried to focus on his words, but it was hard when it seemed like they were the only two people out there.

**_SILLY GAMES THAT YOU WERE PLAYING, EMPTY WORDS WE BOTH WERE SAYING. LET'S WORK IT OUT BOY, LET'S WORK IT OUT BOY_**

Though it was she who was playing the games in the beginning of their relationship. She was still getting married to the other guy, but professing her love for another man. He thought Whitney's words were just sweet nothings too but after time passed he knew the truth. He wasn't being played by her, no not at all. She was just having trouble getting over the fact that people would still have something to say. It didn't matter if she was with a black man or a white man the press was going to fuck with her life no matter what.

**_ANY DEAL THAT WE ENDEAVOR LOVE WILL BRING US BACK TOGETHER. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT_**

Here, Now, and Forever they were committing to each other, the effort was worth it because their love was worth it.

When it came time to read their vows Kevin decided to go first

_"I've waited a long time for this and to share this moment in front of everyone here today. I never told you this but I fell in love with you before I even met you. All that I knew was that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon and you still are. From this moment on we are partners for life, and I take you Whitney to be my friend, my lover, the mother of our future children and my wife. I will be yours in times of joy and sorrow, in failure and times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you"_

As he said that she thought about the roles they had played in their movie together just two years ago. It didn't happen in the movie but in real life the fans were getting their Rachel and Frank happy ending!

_"To comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity. No other woman can ever take your spot because you are truly it for me"_ he finished his vows to her and by the end of it she was crying. Watching her cry made Kevin's eyes water too. The scene between them was very romantic.

The pastor gave Whitney the permission to start her vows

_"Wow you really know how to make a girl's heart melt"_ Whitney said wiping away some of her tears until Kevin did it for her.

_"Kevin I affirm my love to you as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, generous soul I have ever known. I promise to always respect you with kindness, unselfishness, and trust. I will work by your side to create a wonderful life for us and our family. I promise that I will love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard._" Kevin let a lone tear from his eye get away

_"To this day I still can't believe you were sent to me. You seem like just a fantasy, but this moment is all that I can see!"_ he smiled as she finished. The fifty something people and others were all in awe at these two. They both had just said beautiful words to each other.

The pastor spoke some more and then he got them both to finally say "I Do"

Kevin took Whitney and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her laying a nice deep kiss in her. Whitney put her arms around his neck and enjoyed his lips.

Roberta Flack was live on stage singing her 1972 hit "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face" as the couple swayed to their first song staring into each others eyes. As they danced slowly Kevin reached for Whitney's hand on his shoulder and kissed it and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Later after everything was said and done Whitney and Kevin left on a private plane together for their honeymoon. They were spending a week in Costa Rica for a combination of ecotourism, adrenaline thrills, and simple relaxation with plenty of love making.

**_ARE YOU AS GOOD AS I REMEMBER BABY, GET IT ON GET IT ON. CAUSE TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WHEN TWO BECOME ONE_**

They were going to be arriving in San Jose during the night so Kevin and Whitney decided to start their honeymoon off as soon as the plane took off.

**_I NEED SOME LOVE LIKE I NEVER NEEDED LOVE BEFORE, WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YA BABY. I HAD A LITTLE LOVE NOW I'M BACK FOR MORE, WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YA BABY. SET YOUR SPIRIT FREE IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BE_**

They were in the bedroom at the back of the plane. Clothes were everywhere, they were both kissing hungry for each other. The last time they had been intimate with each other was around April 1992. They had just finish the filming of their movie together; Whitney was engaged and Kevin was still married. They both knew that the love making would still be good especially after a long time of going without each other.

**_BE A LITTLE BIT WISER BABY PUT IT ON, PUT IT ON. CAUSE TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WHEN TWO BECOME ONE_**

The sex was better than they could ever imagine. Rolling around in the tiny bed with each other for about two hours was great and tiresome at the same time. But taking breaks in between kept the fuel going.

**_I NEED SOME LOVE LIKE I NEVER NEEDED LOVE BEFORE, WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YA BABY. I HAD A LITTLE LOVE NOW I'M BACK FOR MORE, WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YA BABY. SET YOUR SPIRIT FREE IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BE_**

After being on the plane for three hours and they finished what they had done started three years ago. Even though they were exhausted they still managed not to fall asleep on each other and they talked for a bit.

"I forgot to ask you but how does it feel to be Mrs. Kevin Costner?" Kevin asked his new bride sweat dripping down his face. He wasn't alone

"Wow that was a work out" she said before answering his question that he was just waiting so patiently for. "I feel great, I feel like shouting it to the world since we are above so high, and I feel like the title of Mrs. Costner has been mines way before our wedding day. How does it feel to finally be able to call yourself my husband?" she asked back

_IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BE_

* * *

Ok so this was just supposed to be a one shot but I feel like the story isn't complete. So I am asking you guys, should I just keep this as a songfic one shot or continue the story? Don't worry the rest of the story won't be a songfic. It's your choice and yours alone! Thanks for reading


	2. Honeymoon Was Over 3 Months Ago!

**Honeymoon Was Over 3 Months Ago!**

It was one of those mornings where Whitney didn't want to wake up. She would rather be back in bed still holding her husband, and getting her beauty sleep. But it was a Monday and time to go back to work. She got out of the bed and slipped her silk robe on and headed for the bathroom. She and Kevin have been married for four months and they were living in his house in Los Angeles until their new home would be finished. In a few she had to go and check on BK to get her up for breakfast and to see Kevin off to the studio.

She yawned quietly stretching her arms then she went for her toothpaste and toothbrush. She looked in the sink she found Kevin's hairs from shaving, he hadn't cleaned the sink bowl after using.

She calmly put down the two items and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Yes it was Kevin's house but he had to share it with her including the bathroom.

Kevin was sitting at the table with a piece of toast and the newspaper in his hand when his wife came through.

"Morning Honey"

"Morning Baby" she said going over and towering him. He seen that she didn't look too please.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Remember when we had that conversation about you leaving your facial hairs in the bathroom sink and washing them out when you were finished?"

"I'm sorry I forgot didn't I?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry baby I will go and clean it out once I finish this article"

"But I need to wash my face now"

"It won't take me long, promise!" he gently leaned her over to him by hanging onto her robe and planted a good one on her lips. The man always knew how to sway her with just one kiss. After that kiss she couldn't be mad that he is making her wait. Instead Whitney went back upstairs to check on her daughter while she waited to do her morning routine.

Whitney went into her room and seen that her child was still sleeping, so she got out a fresh diaper and wipes, then she went to BK's closet and pulled out the clothes that she would be wearing today. She heard the telephone go off and Kevin answering it after 3 rings.

Whitney goes back downstairs to the kitchen as Kevin is getting ready to leave

"Leaving so soon?" she asked

"Yeah I have to get down to the studio, pitching a movie today and meeting with two other clients remember?" he said

"Yeah I remember" as he gathered his papers she grabbed his jacket and helped him put it on

"What are you going to be doing today?"

"Reading the script for exhale and just hanging out around here with BK. I might take her to the beach or something"

"Well I want you two to have a good time and make sure she brings me back lots of sea shells! Oh and I already made breakfast for you guys."

"Thanks honey I can't wait to dig in."

"I'll try to wrap up the day as soon as possible, but you already know how that might turn out"

"Well good luck baby I am sure they will love the script" she said and he met her face with hers for a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too" after the kiss "My Breathe stinks doesn't it?"

"All I smell is your beautiful scent and your breathe could never stop me from kissing you!"

"Stop lying" she said and walked him to the door. Once he got in his car and drove away she took his plate off the table and put it in the sink to soak. Then Whitney went back upstairs to get ready, but the sink was still full of his facial hairs and she decided to clean it herself.

Later that morning Whitney was on the phone with her favorite cousin who was all the way back in Jersey

"How are you loving life in California?" Dionne asked

"It's ok I still feel like a visitor, I miss the east coast a lot!

"Didn't you and Kevin agree to living in Los Angeles?"

"I know, but I am still trying to get used to this place"

"So how have things been going lately, how is married life with him?"

"It's good but at the same time reality is starting to hit."

'Any fights yet?"

"No not yet, well little things he does that annoy me"

"Like what?"

"This morning he left his facial hairs in the sink again! I asked him to clean it out which he said he would do, but never got to it because he was too busy reading the paper and then had to leave for his meeting"

"Eww that would annoy me too, but that is a man for ya, so don't expect Kevin to be any different. Yeah he is Casanova but he has flaws too. Just talk to him Whit"

"I will again… I wonder if I do anything that annoys him?"

"Ask him" Dionne said

"Lately he and I havce been getting into these little arguments, just petty newlyweds stuff, but I hope it doesn't turn into something else." Whitney said and on cue BK cries could be heard through the baby monitor

"D I gotta go baby girl is up!"

"Alright give my love to her and Kevin"

"I will love you"

"Love you" Dionne said and hung up

Whitney put the script down and got up to go get her daughter. When she walked into the room BK was standing up in her crib with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey sweet heart, oh" she said taking her out "You thought momma wasn't here? I'm sorry honey I was waiting for you to wake up." Whitney dried her daughters eyes and brought her to the changing table

"Let's change your diaper and put you in this cute little outfit I picked out!" Whitney changed her diaper and clothes, then she wiped her daughter's face and brought her down for breakfast.

After feeding BK Whitney brought her in the living room to play with her toys and watch tv, while she continued the script.

"Wow two love scenes…" she said flipping back and forth through pages then the phone ranged again. "Hello?"

"Hey what are my two favorite ladies up to?" Kevin asked

"Nothing much still reading the script"

"What is BK doing?"

"She has the bear you gave her in one hand and her fist clenched, intensely watching a throwback episode of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Why does she have her fist clenched?"

"I don't know it's puzzling me too. So what are you doing?"

"Taking a break from the meeting and I was wondering if you two would like to have lunch with me!"

"We would love to. Were not going to the beach until the afternoon so we can squeeze you in"

"Great!" he told her where to meet him and she agreed on the small quiet place

They talked a little more before hanging up and afterwards Whitney went get ready with BK in tow

"What do you think about this dress? You think daddy would like it!" BK looked up at her mother and smiled and clapped approving the dress that she thought Kevin would like. "Or should I go casual?" Whitney pulled out another outfit to show her daughter and BK did the same thing again. Just smiled and clapped. "You think everything looks great on me don't you, ell so does your daddy. Oops better hurry up it's almost twelve thirty. Whitney and BK went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit then Whitney decided which outfit she would wear.

Later she pulled up to the restaurant's valet and Kevin was waiting outside for them. Whitney got down while Kevin opened the back door of her range rover to take BK out. He kissed BK on the forehead then he kissed Whitney and they headed inside.

"I've already got us a table" he said leading them there

The three of them sat down as a waiter brought BK a boaster seat and she sat next to Kevin. Whitney looked at the two most important people in her life and smiled. They were so cute together! Kevin was always attentive with BK and BK was always trying to make Kevin laugh. Her real father hasn't seen her in a month and Whitney was beginning to wonder if he really did want to see his child. Kevin on the other hand could care less about the other man, because far as BK was concerned he was her only daddy. And she was daddy's little princess.

Whitney began looking at the menu until the drinks arrived, every now and then peeking at father and daughter interacting. It was cute she couldn't help it. Kevin had a store bag sitting by his chair and he pulled out a present for BK.

"Baby what is that?" she said noticing

"A present for our daughter" he said handing BK another toy

"What is that?" Whitney asked looking at the box

"It's a tickle me Elmo doll. These things won't debut until 1996, but a friend of mines gave me one in advance"

"Way in advance" she said

"I know she loves sesame street so I wanted her to be the first to have it!"

"That's so thoughtful of you, she'll love it" Kevin handed Whitney the box for her to look at it, and he reached down in the bag again for her present.

"It says here that it responds to squeezes and hugs, and it let's out pre- recorded laughter and giggles. Even vibrates like the real Elmo if his funny bone has been tickled. Well the toy manufacturers are trying to get creative again." when she was finished reading gave had a box sitting in front of her as he was waiting.

"What is this?"

"Just a little something for you!" he told her and gestured for her to open it up. And when she did she found a beautiful 18k tennis bracelet. Whitney laid the unhooked bracelet on her hand and took a good look at it.

"Aww honey"

"That's just for being the best wife a guy could ever have. You don't know how much you effect me Whitney, you really don't!"

"Baby you didn't have to get me this"

"I wanted to, I love you so much"

"I love you too" she said leaning over the table to give him a kiss. Once they settled down Kevin took the bracelet from Whitney and pulled her hand towards him as he slipped it on for her.

"The customer service girl said I had good taste when I picked this one out for you. I didn't even look at the others because my eyes could only focus on this one."

"You do have good taste!" Whitney laughed

The food eventually came and the two of them began talking

"So what did they think of the screen play?"

"They loved it! They just want me to change the title"

"What's wrong with the title you already have?"

"They said it sounded corny, so they want to go with WaterWorld, but I will contest it."

"WaterWorld?"

"Yeah I am sure they are going to want to change some things in the story too. But anyway when do you start filming for Exhale?"

"Around November"

"I bet you can't wait!"

"Yeah it's going to be great! But I'll be away in Arizona for a while"

"So BK and I will come visit you."

"It's not that it's just I am going to be doing a lot soon and it will take me away from you and her"

"I'll support you in anything you do you already know that, and we will have lots of time to spend together. Whether it's on tour or on a movie set."

"Your right we'll have all the time in the world."

During their time in the restaurant someone alerted the paparazzi about Kevin and Whitney being there. Since they said I Do, the couple have been getting hounded by them, even when they thought they were being careful. Back outside a group of them were waiting for them to come out and when they did flashbulbs went off. An annoying reporter wanted some words from the twosome.

"What in the world?" Whitney said to her husband

"How in the hell did they find us here?" he said reluctant to exit with his family. They waited inside while the valet went and got their cars. Once the cars were pulled up Kevin held BK close to him and Whitney followed him closely holding his hand. They were both in their sunglasses and keeping to themselves.

"Kevin, Whitney how was lunch?" the reporter asked and didn't get an answer "How do you like living in California Whitney, does your daughter like it?"

Whitney got into the driver's side while Kevin put their daughter back into her car seat. He gave her a kiss and then went and gave his wife a kiss before leaving. After Whitney sped off Kevin got into his car, but the reporter was still on his heels.

"Kevin how does Bobby feel about you playing Daddy to his daughter?"

"I could care less about what he thinks! And you can take a hike" Kevin got in and left too right behind his wife.

Later Whitney and BK were at the aquarium where BK was fascinated with the fish at the moment. Whitney was there with her daughter and real life bodyguard discovering all the aquatic wonders of the sea. Kevin was still tied up at the studio offices trying to close a deal on two other projects he had coming up.

"I'm glad you came back on board for me" she said to her bodyguard who had been there since the beginning until he seen her life going downhill when she was together with Bobby. You were one of the few people who were honest with me and never afraid to tell me the truth. And I am glad you did"

"I did what was right, I couldn't just stand by and let you go down a path of destruction. He wasn't good for you and I knew that. I am glad you realized this before it was too late."

"I know. I made a few mistakes during that time, and that will certainly never happen again."

"It won't trust me. I like Kevin a lot and I respect him, I can tell he will be good for you."

"This is the first you ever told me. I am so glad you like him!"

"He knows this, during the week leading up to your nuptials he and I had a talk together"

"What did you guys say to each other?"

"I can't tell you it's just between us, but know this we both agreed that we just want you to be safe and happy"

BK seen the biggest fish and she started banging on the glass

"No no honey don't do that"

"She has gotten so big since the last time I seen her"

"She was a baby the last time you seen her, now she is crawling everywhere and getting into everything!"

"I would love to have a little me running around"

"Yes but first you have to let me set you up!"

"I'm gonna have to give you a no on that!"

"Why?"

"Because the last time you tried to set me up, she went after your best friend"

"Sorry but I didn't know she liked her like that"

"The answer is no"

"No, you are going to let me do this!"

"We'll see"

That night Whitney was putting BK to bed as she was waiting for Kevin to get back home. It was almost nine and she hadn't heard from him all day since their lunch date. BK was out like a light when Whitney left her room, then she went to her bedroom to retire for the night. She hoped Kevin would call soon instead she got someone else.

"Hello"

"Why the hell you got Kevin playing daddy to my child!" the other person said on the line

"Well hello to you too _personwhoshallremainnameless , _why are you calling my house so late? Especially after not hearing from you in a month?"

"That's not the point I want you to explain to me why you have my child around that bastard!"

"Calm the hell down your not even trying to make an effort to see your child. And further more he is the only man that wants to be in her life right now!"

"Nobody told you to move to California Whitney! I didn't ask you to take BK away from me"

"Then you should have said something in court. Look I have to go and I don't have time for this. The next time you want to call here, call with some sense please"

"Whitney this is not over!"

"Goodnight _personwhoshallremainnameless " _and she hung up on him. He pissed her off a little bit so Whitney decided to calm down and pray. Instead of picking up her script she decided to read the book that it was based on. So far the chapters she read was really good and she was trying to get the essence of her character Savannah.

Much later after Whitney had gone to sleep Kevin walked into the house. It was almost midnight and he was tired, ready to crawl into bed with his wife and sleep until the next afternoon. He decided to take a shower in one of the guess bathrooms so he wouldn't wake her up. He checked on BK and then he headed to the bedroom. When he walked in the lamp was dimmed and Whitney was sound asleep with the book laying on her chest. He gently got into bed and took the book from her putting it on his nightstand and then pulled her closer to him. She woke up.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" he said planting a kiss on her forehead

"Your just getting back"

"Yeah"

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight"

"Almost midnight where were you?"

"I'll tell you in the morning"

Kevin didn't want to explain where he was to Whitney right now, he didn't know how she would react.


	3. Press Pause

Okay long time coming, I know but I haven't really been inspired to write lately. Writers block is something else and I really haven't been good at preventing it. But here I am back with another chapter, I hope you can all enjoy. I'm hoping that I can at least upload another chapter to one of my many stories today, if I'm up to it.

* * *

**Press Pause**

Even though he had gone to bed late Kevin still managed to wake up early the next morning to fix breakfast for his family. He kissed Whitney before getting out of bed and went to brush his teeth. Afterwards he went to BK's room to check on her and his little baby was wide awake lying in her crib.

"Good morning my little sweetheart you wanna come hang out with daddy and cook breakfast" he took her out of the crib and changed her diaper. They both went downstairs and Kevin put BK in her highchair and gave her a few cheerios and started breakfast. Kevin decided to entertain BK by pretending to be a chef and making all kind of funny faces and noises. He'd gotten a few laughs out of his daughter until the phone rang a little while later

"Hello, Hey Eric yeah I read the script." Kevin stopped flipping the bacon for a second "It's good we should definitely set up a meeting with them. I can't do it today because it's my day off and I want to spend time with my family. Well why can't you guys do the meeting without me?… Well look I'll call you back okay, bye" Kevin hung up the phone "Can't even get a moment of peace with you can I?" BK continued to eat her cheerios which she had all over her mouth and watched her daddy. "You wanna go to the park today honey? That sounds like fun doesn't it!" he told BK as Whitney came downstairs

"What sounds like fun?" she asked going over to him kissing his cheek

"I want the three of us to go shopping later today"

"Sounds great but I hope it isn't too hot for her"

"I'm sure the weather will be cool enough to take her out."

"What are we shopping for?"

"Halloween decorations and BK's costume"

"Don't you think it is too early to shop for that, I mean were just two weeks away from October it can wait"

"Yeah I know but I am so excited that this will be our first holiday as a family"

"And we'll have plenty of time for that when October comes"

"Okay fine" Kevin's face went to a droop

"Your so cute when you do that" she gave him another kiss

"Now that makes me happy again! Maybe I should give you this look more often"

"No because your face will be stuck like that" she went over to the cabinet for a mug to pour some coffee "So why did you come back home so late last night?"

"I was still finalizing a movie deal"

"Until almost one in the morning"

"Yeah entertaining clients"

"At the studio"

"Not exactly"

"Where then?"

"Don't get mad"

"Why should I be?"

"The heads of the studio wanted to take the two guys out to a gentlemen's club" he moved away just a little from her because he didn't know what her reaction would be.

"A strip club?"

"Yeah that"

"Well did you at least have fun?"

"Huh… what?"

"Did you have fun"

"It was ok"

"Your lying you had fun, you don't have to hide it from me it's cool"

"So you are okay with this revelation?"

"Yeah I trust you"

"I'm very glad you do but I just want you to know I would never do anything like that. I would never cheat on you"

"I know" Whitney told him and she went over to her baby girl and gave her a kiss. She also wiped away the cheerios that were stuck to BK's mouth too. Looking up at her husband again she wanted to ask him another question. "So how much money did you spend?"

Kevin was busy by the sink grabbing plates from the cabinet

"Huh?" he said

"How much money did you spend last night at the strip club?"

"Not much"

"How much is not much?"

"A couple of hundred"

"Exactly how much"

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No not at all I just want to know, that's all"

"You want an exact number?"

"You know what it's fine you don't want to tell me"

"Your not comfortable with it are you?"

"Baby it's ok I just wanted to know but I don't have to. You are not in trouble and I am fine with my husband having a good time" she smiled

"You wanted to know for future references during an argument or something?"

"Just forget about it" Whitney took a seat around the table

"Okay then, breakfast is ready to serve"

"What are you making us?"

"Nothing special just the regular, I wanted to make something more but I think I will do that tomorrow"

"Why don't we make breakfast together tomorrow?"

"Are you sure your ready for that because your not a morning person"

"Hey I'm up now"

"Your not really Kitchen material though"

"Excuse me?" she says a little offended

"Honey come on your not"

"Breakfast is simple"

"Remember you tried to make an omelet"

"That was one time"

"And how did you burn pancakes?"

"I wasn't paying attention I guess, just teach me how to cook and maybe I can actually learn something."

"You really want me to teach you how to cook?"

"Yes I would love for you to do that"

"Okay well be up early tomorrow morning"

"How early?"

"What is too early for you?"

"Ten"

"Like you said your up early now and it's only eight thirty"

"Me waking up early doesn't happen too often"

"I'll wake you up at seven"

"Why that early honey?" she whined

"Were making a big lunch"

Later around eleven Kevin and BK were outside in the back yard playing. They are in the sandbox trying to build something and Whitney was back inside watching them from the kitchen window. She had the portable phone in her hand talking to Dionne who was back in Jersey.

"I should have been up by now" Dionne said talking laying on her side in bed

"It's like two something out there and you mean to tell me that your still sleeping?"

"I'm not sleeping darling, I'm sick I caught the flu"

"Oh I'm sorry, how long have you been like this?"

"It all started two days ago"

"Well don't get up stay in bed"

"I have to get up there is so much I have to do around the house"

"I want you on bed rest Dionne!"

"You and my doctor both. I have Kleenex tissues all over, medicine bottles lined up on the night stand, I hate feeling like shit! But enough with my life, what are you and the family up to today?"

"Just hanging around the house right now, later were going shopping for decorations for Halloween and maybe go to the park"

"Sounds like fun"

"But do I really want the paparazzi following my family… No. I don't feel like dealing with them today. I just want to enjoy the presence of my husband and child."

"Good luck with that. Enjoy your day sweetie don't let others try to dampen it, no matter how annoying they are"

"I'll try" she sighed "I hope you feel better D"

"Me too, I'll call you if I happen to end up on my death bed"

"Stop joking that is not funny"

"Relax I'll be fine. I love you guys and give my goddaughter a kiss for me"

"I will and we love you guys too. We'll go visit soon"

"Looking forward to that have a great day honey"

"You too but don't you dare get out of bed until you are well again!"

"Goodbye Whitney" Dionne said before hanging up

Back outside Kevin and BK are still in the sand box but now she is trying to climb out and walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Kevin asks "You want to go back inside the house?"

"mama" she replies, one of two words in her vocabulary

"Aw you don't want to hang out with daddy anymore?" he asks and she shakes her head, so he gets out also and goes to pick her up so they can go meet Whitney.

When they walk back in BK's head is laying on his shoulder as she is starting to yawn, and Kevin walks to the living room thinking that is where Whitney is.

"Hey honey" she says

"Hey I think it might be naptime for our little one"

"Hand her here and I'll put her down" Kevin gave BK to Whitney, and planted a kiss on her little forehead

"Sweet dreams my little angel" he said as Whitney started to leave with her

While his wife was upstairs with the baby he decided to see if anything was good on tv. He found himself a good college baseball game to watch and he began to focus on that. A little later Whitney came downstairs and approached him from behind planting kisses on his face and neck.

"Hello" he told her enjoying those soft moist lips across his skin

"Hi" she said back smiling against his skin

"Welcome back, I guess your in the mood for some Kevin?"

"Yes I am, BK is down for a good two hours before it's time to leave and we haven't had any us time in a while"

Whitney went around the sofa to meet him and he pulled her to sit on his lap so they can make out.

After a few hungry kisses Kevin pulled away for some air.

"So the whole strip club thing is forgotten about now?"

"Why did you have to bring that up?"

"I thought deep down that you were a little upset, you barely communicated with me after breakfast"

"I'll admit it, I was a little up set that you didn't call me to say that you were ok, and I'm not to fond of you seeing strippers. But what can I do you a man and I have to let you have some freedom."

"I'm sorry I didn't call I am, and if you don't want me going to strip clubs I won't"

"No Kevin it's alright"

"No I will respect your wishes, your uncomfortable with it and I understand. The last thing I want my wife to be worried about is if she is giving enough into this relationship."

"Baby…" the telephone ringing in the background interrupts them "Hold on I'll get it" she hops off his lap and goes to answer the phone in the hall.

"Hello"

"I wanna speak to my kid!" the ex- fiancé on the other line is talking loud

"Bobby?" she whispers so that Kevin won't hear her

"Yeah it's me where is BK?"

Whitney takes this opportunity to go into another room and talk on the phone, but before leaving she tells Kevin.

"Hey honey it's Robyn, I have to take this I'll be back"

"Alright sweet cheeks I'll be waiting" he tunes back into the game as Whitney exits.

She decides to go outside to talk to him incase they get into a screaming match.

"Hello? Hello!" Bobby yells into the phone

"Calm down I'm still here"

"Took you long enough, where is BK?" he asks again

"She is sleeping"

"Well wake her up!"

"I'm not going to wake her out of her sleep, I just put her down"

"I want to talk to her?"

"Bobby really?"

"Whitney really?" he countered

"Look Bobby I know that is not the only reason why you called and interrupted my time with Kevin"

"You fuckin that ninja with my kid in the house!"

"Bobby shut up"

"Not cool Whitney"

"Is there anything else that you want Bobby?"

"You!"

"Never gonna happen"

"Look I just want to know when I can see my daughter"

"Now you want to see her?"

"Well yeah, I miss her"

"You were not worried about her when you gave full custody to me"

"Well they wouldn't have gave me full custody anyway. Look next week I'm coming to your neck of the woods and I would like to see you both. Would that be possible?"

Whitney thought for a moment and then gave him an answer

"Sure you can see her, just call ahead of time so we can set something up"

"Alright will do, but do you have to check with your "husband" first? You know we don't like each other"

"Don't you worry about my husband, that's between he and I. You just make sure you don't disappoint your daughter or me"

"I won't, see you next week"

"And don't call here until then either"

"Fine" he said and Whitney hung up on him

After getting her nerves calm again she went back inside and went seek her husband once more. He was still in the living room watching the game and she went sit across his lap. She started to kiss him but she couldn't tear him away from the game now. As he was kissing her his eyes were still focused on the television and Whitney looked up at him then at the tv, and back at him.

"Kevin"

"Huh"

"Baby I thought we were going to get it on"

"We will sweetheart after this game"

"After the game?"

"Yeah it's almost over and the teams are tied" he said grabbing the remote and pressing up the volume more

Whitney got off his lap and grab a magazine from the coffee table and propped her feet up on his legs

"Baby can you get me a beer before you get settled?" he asked and she looked at him like he was crazy. She got up again and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Bobby!" she said rolling her eyes

"You said something honey?" Kevin asked thinking she was talking to him

"Nothing"


End file.
